tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Bradford
Michael Bradford (born 1970) is a minor character in The IT Files. Originally member of Interpol, Michael worked primarily out of the UK. Michael is the current head of GRID for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Biography Michael was born in Glasgow, Scotland, UK. As a child Michael was bullied for his early love of theater, performing in as many school plays as he could while taking both dancing and singing classes. Unfortunately shortly after high school Michael's potential career in performing was killed by being arrested for supposed sexual misconduct. Michael was acquitted but it was decided that while no crime had been violated he was bordering on sexual harassment with his actions towards a female co-star. The court battle and follow-up to clean up his record inspired Michael to join law enforcement. During the case Michael also seduced a female constable assigned to him, Emily Woods, and after he was acquitted they slept together, resulting in the later birth of Evie Woods. Michael had no interest in raising his daughter at the time but made sure to keep providing Emily with money as he worked to join the Glasgow police while Emily remained in London. After a few years with the Glasgow police department Michael was given the chance to join Interpol after he managed to help Raymond Bishop catch a smuggler who'd been laying low in the city. While made and agent Michael's overly-flirtatious behavior got him reprimanded more than once, though no sexual harassment charges were ever filed. Michael worked with Raymond when he trained future star agents Lucienne Christophe, Jean-Baptiste Odilon and Cassandra Flick and while they ultimately got along well once again Michael's personality nearly got him into trouble. By this time Michael had also started taking a more active role in his daughter's life, mending some fences with Emily as well. After years with Interpol Michael was a major member of the London branch office and became interested in the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. After becoming director Sonia Castillo recruited Michael to be the head of GRID. Using his friendship with Sonia Michael was able to get his daughter a position with the Agency, setting her up as an intern who'd act as a secretary for the department he ran. It wasn't long into his career with the ITEA that Michael managed to get not one, but two of his co-workers to become his lovers: Rachel Clarke and Anna Federov. While Michael is seeing both women neither is official a girlfriend, though he is keeping this fact secret from them. While field work wasn't required of him Michael did go into the field to deal with the Howe Street Boys alongside Team Zeta. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Michael was trapped inside ITEA HQ alongside several other members of ITEA. While Evie was also present Michael trusted she would be fine and instead focused on trying to support Lucienne Christophe, who'd been left in charge. Later on when people began to pair off Michael decided to freeze Kimberly Ewart and have fun with her. Later, after William Volt and Suzanna Ortiz-Volt were married, Michael and the rest of the non-essential personnel were frozen with Type-7, only unfrozen after time returned to normal. While frozen however Michael ended up being messed with by Jin Pierce. Personal Information * Current Age: 39 * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 171 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Personal Items * NI Euryale, Personal Sidearm * Glock 17, Secondary Sidearm * Navy Blue London Fog Trench-Coat * Aston Martin Vanquish, Personal Vehicle Special Skills * Marksmanship, specifically expertise with pistols. * Administrative Knowledge, specifically agency administration and field command. * Drug Knowledge, familiar with most methods of smuggling narcotics through transport hubs. * Theatrical Performance, trained in various forms of dance and song. * Bilingual, knowing English and Italian. Relationships Family * Evie Woods, Daughter Romances * Anna Federov, Lover * Rachel Clarke, Lover * Emily Woods, Ex-Lover GRID * Nicole Kao * Yeardley Luxby * Avrum Zurer * Erik Brink * Grazia Lombardi Friends * Sonia Castillo, also Co-Worker * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Raymond Bishop Appearances * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 Trivia * Michael is based on actor John Barrowman. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA